Gardevoir's wet dream
by Pkmn Trainer IA
Summary: A Pokéhuman story of pretty much today's society in high school. Well not really but more sped up to that fact so maybe college? Not sure. Rated M content and very graphic
"Welcome to Pokémon High School ladies and gentlemen!" The principal boomed loudly through the microphone as the crowd goes wild. The school year was just starting up. He smiles and bows before the school.

"Thank you thank you. Freshmen, my name is Mr. Vance or Exploud. Now before we get a little crazy, I have some rules and one announcement." He looks to all the students.

"Rule one, No fighting in the school." The crowd starts booing loudly. "Rule two, No bullying. Three, no drugs or tobacco or alcohol on school grounds. Four, no sex anywhere on school grounds." The crowd, mainly the upper class started to boo loudly in a joking manner.

"Now. I do have to say this, if any fight starts in the hallways or anywhere, take it to the Battle Tower because its back OPEN FOR BUSINESS!" Exploud shouts with excitement as the upper classmen start cheering loudly at this.

"Everybody, dismiss to your to dorms!" The crowd cheers again and start to file out of the gymnasium.

A young teen was walking through the halls to her dorm, her Gardevoir half showing as her dress moves with her legs. She had her books to her chest, arm crossed as she looks for her dorm number. She finally finds it and walks in, seeing a guy and another girl sitting there.

"Ooh new girl." The male sneers a bit as the female hits his chest.

"Knock it off Houndoom." The female walks to the Gardevoir and extends her hand. "Hi I'm Blaziken." She chirped happily, her harpie talons showing a bit.

"Gardevoir.." The opposing female shook Blaziken's hand.

"That's Houndoom over there." Blaziken nods over at Houndoom.

Another male walked past the two girls and flopped onto his bed, changing to his original form and sighing.

"Oh and that's Zoroark!" She chirped again. Gardevoir smiled shyly at her new roommates and enter the room, putting all of her stuff by her bed. She starts putting away her clothes. After she put all of her clothes away, the males look away as she changed into a silky nightgown. Blaziken did the same. The males changed into their nightwear and crawled into their beds, passing out.

-The Next Morning-

Houndoom had left the room to go out on his morning exercise with Blaziken. The only two left were Gardevoir and Zoroark. Zoroark soon woke up, brushing his thick red and black hair. He looks over at Gardevoir and walks to her, gently putting the blanket on her.

Gardevoir woke up and looked at him a bit, afraid of the male raping her. She quickly calmed down as watched him cover up her bottom so she wasn't flashing him. She blushed softly and watched him walk off to his dresser, grabbing up some clothes and going into the bathroom to shower. Gardevoir blushed a bit more, seeing how gentle Zoroark really was. She slid under the blanket and curled up, smiling to herself.

He gets out of the shower and gets dressed. He brushes out his hair and dries it before finally giving up and shaking his head like a dog. He looks to Gardevoir a bit.

"Hey do you want me to get you something?"

"Oh yeah sure. Thank you." She spoke sweetly from under the blankets as he nods, walking out and heading to the cafeteria to get some food. He comes back with some food before sitting the tray on her nightstand. He walks to his bed and sits down, eating as she pops her head up from the blankets.

"When does class start?" She asked a bit freaked out, starting to grab clothes.

"Next week."

"Ohh sweet."

"School here doesn't start till Monday next week every year."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh and where is your Mega Bracelet?"

"My Mega Bracelet?"

"Yeah. You know with you being Gardevoir, you can Mega Evolve." He grabs up a Mega Bracelet and tosses it to her, the Keystone and Gardevoirite embedded into both sides. She catches it and equips it, looking at it. He jumps up and starts changing to training clothes to try out his skills in the Battle Tower.

She blushes as she does in fact watch him change. The lust in her eyes start to grow as she checks out his lower half. He gets changed and walks out of the room, heading to the PokéCenter side of the school to get fully healed before training.

Blaziken and Houndoom come in and stop, seeing her.

"Oh you're still in here?"

"Yeah sorry.."

"Oh don't be sweetie. We were just planning on making out." Blaziken chirped as she held Houndoom's hands and smiled sweetly. Gardevoir quickly gets dressed and heads to the Battle Tower to watch the training going on in there. The Battle Tower was huge. Gardevoir sat in the middle and watched Zoroark train against someone.

The battle was very intense, the Pokéhuman was slender with some muscle, eyes blindfolded as he could sense Zoroark's every move. Every attack was blocked and countered, followed by an attack of the own male. Finally after a good 39 minutes, the battle ended as Zoroark got knocked down. Zoroark smirked and stood up, shaking hands with the male. The male nodded and started to walk to the showers in the Male's Locker room.

Zoroark started drying himself with the towel and walked up to the bleachers, sitting next to Gardevoir.

"Are you hurt?"

"Nah. I'm fine. Me and him train all the time."

"Who is he?"

"Lucario. He can use Aura to predict an opponent's move or thought, quick and agile like a ninja." He smiles a bit. "Best damn fighter I've ever seen." He looks at her. "I can hook you up with him."

"What? Why?" She asks. "How do you know I'm not lesbian?" She quickly asks.

"I seen you checking me out."

"Y-you did not!" She quickly denies but blushes madly. Zoroark chuckles softly and looks at her.

"I'm not a virgin. I'm pretty sure you want a virgin."

"Yeah but.."

"Great! I'll ask if he is interested."

"No!"

Zoroark smirked and walked off. Lucario came walking out of the locker room and headed to the Vitamin concession to get some EV Level up drinks. Gardevoir followed a bit, watching him as he drank the EV stat drinks, increasing his stats to be the best he could be.

Gardevoir ends up walking and gets cornered by some Pokéhumans she wasn't familiar with. They start trying to rip her clothes off as they entered the locker room. Her screams were heard. Lucario came in with two others, picking fights with her attackers.

Lucario knocks out the last member of thug group and drags her outside.

"Are you hurt?"

"No..Thank you so much." She starts crying as she hugs him tightly. He gently rubs her back to calm her down.

"Shh its okay. They are gone." Lucario whispers to her.

"W-who were they.?"

"Scrafty, Bisharp and Mightyena." He held her close as he scoops her up in his arm, cradling her as he walks to his dorm. The Gardevoir curled into him, breathing in his scent gently. Once he got to his dorm, he gently placed her in his bed, grabbing some hot tea for her to relax with and get her mind off things. She smiled sweetly and curled up into his blankets.

-Several hours later-

Gardevoir wakes up and looks around, her clothes were stripped off her. She panicked a bit and looks around and sees Lucario.

"No I didn't strip you. You did that yourself." He answers her question for her. She blushes madly and looks down in between her legs at her bloody clitoris.

"Don't worry about the sheets or the blanket. I'll take care of them." He walks to her holding out a tampon and pad for her. She smiled softly and looks at her clothes.

"May I borrow some of your clothes..?" She asks softly. He nods and hands her a pair of everything, even boxers. She slowly puts them on as he looks away for respect. Once she is done, she taps his shoulder. He turns around and smiles gently.

"I'm going to head back to my dorm."

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you." She hugs him tightly. Lucario hugs back and rubs her back. She smiles and buries her face into his shoulder before heading to the dorm. Blaziken, Zoroark and Houndoom were all talking when she walked in.

"You too fucked all ready?" Zoroark looks at the clothes she has on.

"No I guess I had stripped and then my period hit."

"Oh damn."

She nods and looks at the three, getting a change of clothing as well as some tampons and pads

"You gonna stat with him?"

"Yeah. Sorry guys…"

"Don't be sorry. You like him so why not?"

"True.." She smiles, already having lustful feelings about the male she just met. She puts her change of clothing in her bag and walks to the dorm she was staying in. Lucario was washing up the sheets and blankets for her when she came back to his dorm.

He gets the blankets once they are dried and laid them on the bed for her.

"You staying in here?"

"Yes..If that is okay with you I mean."

"Oh yeah. Its perfectly fine with me." He smiles softly at her and lets her take his bed. She gently sits on his bed and looks at him a bit.

"Do you have a roommate?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't like other people I don't know."

"So what about me?"

"You are able to stay as long as you want."

"Would you like to be roommates with me..?" She blushes as she asks this.

"Yes." He smiles softly, walking to her with a soda. She smiles and happily accepts the beverage.

"Soo…how come a cutie like you is single..?" She asks with a light blush. 'Dammit that's not how you ask'! Her mind screams a bit.

"I got hurt by my last one. I never wanted to date again." He looks at his window. She sipped the drink and nodded a bit, knowing what it felt like to be hurt. She tenses as a small cramp happens a bit. He walks to her and gently rubs where the cramp is starting to help ease the pain. She smiled softly.

"Could you rub me down? Please?"

"Everywhere?"

"Yes please.." She asks softly as he starts massaging her temples, getting rid of any headaches she had as of now. The massage went on for several hours as he massaged her back, arms, legs and feet, starting on her thighs a bit. She blushed hard as he did stare at her clitoris. He starts massaging up, rubbing down on her clitoris.

She moans softly and blushes hard, letting him massage her. He pulls out the bloody tampon and inserts a fresh new one for her, wiping his hands on a towel. He rubs her sides and hips gently before massaging her boobs with a light and gentle touch.

Yet again, another moan cane from her mouth. Her mind screaming dirty thoughts of this as her lust grows a bit rapidly. He massaged gently as he slowly ends the massage. Gardevoir blushed as she relaxes, naked on the bed. Her thoughts playing back in her mind over and over again.

He smiles softly and hands her some clothes to wear so she was covered up.

"Do you mind if you sleep in the bed with me?"

"I'll do it just for you." He nods. She pats the bed and scoots over as he climbs into the bed, getting wrapped up in the blankets with her as she snuggles his chest. He holds her close as he closes his eyes a bit, falling asleep with her as she had passed out against him. The two cuddled all night.

-A week later-

Gardevoir had moved in with Lucario, head over heels in love with him. Her stuff was unpacked and everything. Lucario was also helping her with her first week of school, showing her how to do her homework.

He walked into the room a bit, seeing her on her back, fingering herself. He slowly backed out of the room and knocked before entering. She quickly covered herself up and called for the person to enter. He slowly enters the room. She smiles and keeps fingering her vagina under the blanket.

"Do you need time alone to finish masturbation?"

"Mmmm no I want you in the room." She fingers more, looking at him a bit with lust filled eyes.

"Okay then." He doesn't try to fight her. She pushes the blanket down and fingers her vagina right in front of him, moaning his name sweetly. He couldn't help but blush from the fact she was doing this with him as her mental image. He was getting hard slowly as he watched this.

Her moans start getting a bit louder in the soundproof room, her finger sliding in faster as she looked like she was preparing for an orgasm to build up. She moans and looks at his pants, seeing the bulge in his jeans as he watches her finger her vagina. Her head flies back as she humps the air, her hips bucking up as her orgasm is at its peak to release.

She couldn't help but release, moaning loudly in pleasure as her pussy clenched around her finger. Her vagina becomes glazed in her juices as she leaks onto her clitoris. She pants softly as her legs quiver a bit in the orgasmic pleasure of masturbation.

"Better?"

"Mmm yes.."

"Was this week stressing for you?"

"It was but I have been horny for you when I got off my period."

"Ah okay." He nods, understanding it all. She smiles as she pants, laying there. He walks to her and gets a towel to clean up her vagina.

"Can you lick me?" She bites her lip, opening her clitoris slowly as she flashes him. His eyes looked at her vagina as his bulge grew more in his pants. He walks over and gets in between her legs, licking up her juices. Her head flies back as she moans, feeling his warm tongue graze the surface.

He looks up at her as he licks her, loving the sweet Sitrius Berry flavor she tasted like. He does in fact keep licking her as se quivers a bit. Gardevoir's emotions went from lust to horny. She needed something bigger than her finger to pleasure her needs. She pulls him up and lays him on his back, stripping his shirt off his body.

Lucario watched her do this and looked at her, a bit freaked out at this being his first time for this. She kisses his muscular chest as she slides down to the tent in his jeans. She looks at the tent and starts playing the guessing game in her mind of how big he is. Then again, any size of the male's penis would do the job perfectly for her need.

She unbuttons his pants and slides them down, pulling his boxers off slowly. His hard penis springs up, her eyes widened at his size. She knew he was big from look of his manhood. Her hands cup him and stroke his shaft slowly, leaning her head down to kiss the head. He tries not to moan as he closes his eyes.

She kept planting kisses on the head of his penis before sliding him into her mouth. He gasped and looked at her, seeing her bob her head down on him, hollowing her cheeks as she gives q gentle suck. He gritted his teeth, groaning as he tried to cover his moan. She smiles and keeps going, a hand grabbing his testicles and massaging them in her soft hand.

The same groan was heard as he kept from moaning. She starts to suck a bit more on his shaft, sliding down a bit more. He gasps softly, enjoying this a lot. She fondled his testicles gently as her head bobbed a bit faster. He couldn't resist bit to moan her name sweetly. She pulls off and smiles brightly at his manly moan. It made her day to hear this.

He blushed a bit, looking at her. A soft smirk grew across her face as she slides his penis in her mouth as deep as she can. He gasped loudly, feeling his head in her throat. She hollowed her cheeks as the sucking increased, bobbing her head faster on him.

His moaning gets louder as she deepthroats him, giving him the best oral pleasure she can. He starts to feel himself thicken up in her mouth. His precum was lubing her tongue up a lot. She sucks on his head as she had pulled off. She knew it was ready to release.

He moans her name loudly as his penis jerks, his hot cum flooding her mouth. She starts swallowing but dribbles some out of her mouth. He pumps more vines of his hot seed into her mouth. Once he finished, she pulled off and swallowed, licking her lips clean. He pants a bit as she smiles at him, cuddling him. He smiles and feels tired, passing out from the orgasmic pleasure of his first blowjob.

-Several hours later-

The groggy Lucario woke up slowly, looking around for Gardevoir. He sat up slowly to look for her but heard the door open to the bathroom. He looks to it, his eyes widened greatly as he sees her walking out. She had on a black laced lingerie bra and matching thong to go with it, her white heels and black stocking socks pulled up to her thighs, strutting her stuff as she sways her hips. His penis hardened up and rose up, greeting her as he liked what he saw. She pulled off her heels and crawled into bed with a seductive manner, pushing the male back as her hands grab his manhood gently.

He feels her soft hands wrap around his penis. She kisses him deeply as she lays on her back, letting him strip her of her clothing. He didn't hesitate to do so, removing all but the stockings. He looks at her as she opens her legs to him.

"Please?"

"You sure about this?"

"Mmhmm. I want that big thing in me." She bites her lip seductively.

"Okay." He gently rubs his manhood up and down her womanhood. She moans softly for him. He gently sticks her with his tip, stretching her walls a bit. She moans as she feels how big he is inside her. He slowly slid in a bit and stopped, feeling a resistance in her, her hymen.

A single nod she gave him, knowing it will hurt once he penetrates her virgin vagina. With a single thrust, he penetrated passed her hymen, ripping it open. She screams out in pain, wincing as she feels her vaginal walls stretch around his penis. He rubs her bloody clitoris to ease the pain she had felt. After a while, she moaned sweetly and accepted the pain.

He starts thrusting gently into her, gently squeezing her boobs to increase the pleasure she would receive. Her moans pick up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He rubs her clit as she squeezes her boobs, loving this idea already.

The sex soon turns hot and steamy when he begins to thrust a bit harder and faster into her vagina. Her moans then grew louder at this, pulling him down and kissing him deeply. The two start up a deep make out session as he thrusts in her. The bed was rocking and bouncing a bit with each thrust he makes into her.

After an hour of three orgasms she had encountered, he was finally was ready to release. He starts to thicken and thrusts a bit harder into her, his pace picks up. She moans loudly and smiles, knowing that he was going to seed her. No, he wasn't going to, she was gonna make him seed her. Her legs wrap tightly around his waist, her vagina slowly clamping down on his penis.

He moans loudly and starts panting, holding back as he didn't want to seed her without consent.

"Baby I'm about to cum." He warns her.

"Do it love. I wanna feels the seed in me baby."

He nods and thrusts faster, his penis thickening to its limit as he holds back, rubbing her clit. She moans loudly as she gets extremely tight around him. Their skin is slapping together yet again as he thrusts hard. He slams into her with a soft grunt, shooting his hot sticky cum into her vagina. He grunts softly again as he shoots more vines of his seed into her, his penis jerking into her as he pumps it into her.

She moans his name as she feels his cum splash into her. She smiles and holds it all in her the best she can, loving the feeling. After some time of finishing his orgasm, Lucario pulls out slowly, looking at the cum seeping out onto the bed. He lays beside her as she cuddles to him.

"You are okay with it in you?"

"I'm perfectly fine with it." She smiles, her period had only ended just yesterday. She smiles as her vision slowly becomes blurry.

-The next morning-

Gardevoir woke up and felt her thighs wet, she sat up and looked down in between her legs. She didn't see any cum stains in the bedsheets. Lucario came out of the shower and looked at her a bit.

"That was some erotic dream you had last night huh?"

"What?" She looks at him, her hand still in her panties from last night's masturbation.

"Yeah. You got horny and started playing with yourself. Then you was grinding on me and grabbing down my pants." Lucario explained to her. She immediately blushed hard and pulled her hand out of her panties, the room smelling like Sitrius Berries from her leaking vagina.

He walks to her and smiles softly, licking her hand as he tastes her juices off her fingers.

"Y-you're okay with t-that?"

"I had to go to the bathroom to play with myself." He smiles and kisses her.

"Ohh." She smiles and kisses back.

"But I'll tell you what. I know a place where we can get a bit more….sexual than your wet dream last night."

"Oh really?"

"You want to lose your virginity?"

"Yes please!" She almost happily screamed, smiling brightly as she finally gets a chance.

 _To be continued….._


End file.
